


makeover

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Back again with all my super specific kinks being forced upon Dwight, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Forced Feminization, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Some other terrible stuff, Unrealistic Sex, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the clown gives dwight a makeover.
Relationships: Kenneth "Jeffrey Hawk" Chase | The Clown/Dwight Fairfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	makeover

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ya filthy animals

when the clown enters his caravan after a particularly fun trial, he finds dwight curled in on himself in the corner of his bed where the frame meets the wall. he’s muttering something to himself like a mantra. the clown lets out a bark of laughter when he realizes that dwight is praying to the entity, whispering something about going back to the trials. 

dwight’s body tenses and the unanswered prayers pick up speed. he presses his forehead against the splintering wood of the caravan’s walls and weeps his mantra into it. it makes the clown laugh again. then he breaks off into a cough. he pulls out his flask, giving it a nicee long sip of cheap, old whiskey before striding over to dwight. 

“you’re too good of a little girl for that,” the clown mocks and takes a fist full of dwight’s hair with his free hand to tug backwards.” little girls get rewarded for good behavior, don’t they? don’t you want to be rewarded, baby girl?”

he lets go of dwight’s hair to hook his fingers into his mouth, catching dwight by surprise and getting a shocked gasp in return. he then poured the contents of his flask vaguely around dwight’s mouth- bad aim and all that shit. the young man sputters and twists his face away, coughing up cheap alcohol in between sobs. a good thing about the realm was his flask was never empty, so there was no worry about waste. 

dwight’s jaw clenched down suddenly, crushing the tips of the clown’s fingers. the survivor expected more of a reaction than a disappointed sigh and the killer tugging his fingers out slowly with no visible pain. fucked up shit. he stares at the clown licking blood off his own crushed fingers with a fearful expression. his now wet hair sticks to his forehead. 

he feels like everything is hopeless. and slightly intoxicated. only slightly. 

the clown pulls his fingers out of his mouth slowly and each finger is nice and healed. the flask is screwed closed and tucked away again.” wouldn’t do that again if i were you, girlie.” 

dwight vaguely watches the clown pace inside the tight space now, retrieving a bottle from his shelf to give it a shake. he looks through the green glass at dwight with a cheshire cat grin.“gonna give you a makeover tonight, princess. make you look so good for daddy. this’ll be for a later.” 

dwight then looks down at the bed instead of at the horrible fucking killer, while the clown steps outside for a second. he returns with a bundle of clothing shoved under his arm, a somehow even larger smile stretched across his putrid face than ever before. he stomps his boot against the ground to get dwight’s attention, who nearly jumps out of his skin at the noise. he looks at the clown wide eyed. 

the clown drops the pair of stockings on the ground, holding the dress up for dwight to get a good look of it. he can’t make out the details since the asshole clown broke his glasses, but he remembers the dress well enough from his days as a survivor to imagine all the childish ruffles. 

he shakes his head. but the clown doesn’t care. he only cared about pulling the too tight, ugly pink dress over dwight’s head. his arms are violently tugged through the small sleeves. feng min was a small girl. dwight wasn’t the largest man, but he was bigger than feng min. 

it somehow fit, though. because of course it fucking did. it stretched awkwardly around his sides and was nowhere near as flattering as it was on feng min, but the way the clown surveyed dwight’s body proved he liked it. to each their own. dwight felt his face heat up with shame. 

the clown then picks up the stockings from the ground. dwight would think about kicking him and running for it if he hadn’t tried that before and failed miserably. getting fucked dry in front of a rotting horse and then having his pinky finger cut off was not an experience he wanted to repeat. it wasn’t even as bad as the removal of two of his morals as a punishment for talking back. 

the clown runs his hands down dwight’s pale legs. he gives the inside of dwight’s thigh a playful slap and enjoys the jiggle. he bunches up the stocking and pulls it over dwight’s foot and tugs the material up his leg. he moves on to the next one. excess flesh hangs over the side of the tight pieces of clothing.” i always loved the fat chicks,” the clown licks his lips. dwight’s face burns bright red from embarrassment. he never had a positive body image.

it wasn’t like the clown was one to talk, though. fatass. 

with a horrid grin, the clown grabs dwight by the hips and tugs him across the mattress. he then switches his hold to dwight’s alcohol wet hair and pulls him violently from the bed. dwight lets out a sob, stifles a “stop” before he earned himself a punishment, and the clown basically throws him into the chair sitting in front of the vanity. 

dwight recognized it from the asylum he used to get a lot as a survivor. he never interacted with it before he was forced to be some fucked up sex slave to the ugliest, most disgusting killer there was. now he’s become intimately familiar with it. he doesn’t pay too much attention to the tightening of the straps. his breathing is erratic. he can feel his teeth chatter with nervousness. 

the clown squeezes dwight’s face, forcing him to pucker his lips out to practically smash a stick of red lipstick against them. making a mess like he was a child trying on their mother's makeup for the first time. 

“rub ‘em together, girlie.” 

he sniffles. he does what the clown says and smears the foul smelling lipstick around his mouth.” lemme see those pearly whites,” the clown says, grinning expectedly. dwight forces himself to comply, and the clown shoves his fingers into dwight’s mouth to wipe away the lipstick stains, briefly forcing his teeth apart to pet his tongue awkwardly.” what a good little girl, being so good for daddy-” his voice lowered to a growl- ”wouldn’t try to bite again, princess.”

its gross. the clown hooks the corners of dwight’s mouth briefly, pulling the sides apart painfully. he thrusts his fingers in and out briefly, the wet little noises makes dwight blush. which was childish, but the clown seems to like it. he removes his foul tasting fingers, wipes them on the dress, and then turns to rummage through his cosmetics bag resting on the vanity. 

he grabs dwight’s face again with those dirty, sausage fingers of his. it’s terrible and dwight doesn’t want those fingers anywhere near him, but his face isn’t as bad as some other places they could be. he presses blush against dwight’s face with his fingers, not even bothering with one of his makeup brushes. it’s surprisingly the most gentle the clowns been with him in well… forever. he strokes dwight's idly face for a couple of seconds.

the clown hums pleasantly, apparently enjoying what he was seeing. 

the eyeshadow is less gracefully applied, the clown’s fingers poking into his eyes a little too hard for comfort. dwight was honestly expecting him to pop out one of his eyes and then laugh about it. he prefers it to the oddly soft touches that accompanied the blush. 

he’s rough again with pulling against the skin beneath dwight’s eye, dragging a sharp nail across it that leaves a red mark. the mascara stick nearing his eyes makes dwight flinch a little, but the clown coats his eyelashes with it anyway, no problem. the liquid clumps awkwardly, staining around his eyes when he blinks. 

dwight took it he was done with the makeup when the clown gets behind him, pushing the chair forward suddenly. holding onto the back of it with one hand (he wasn’t going to let him fall, how kind!) and shoving dwight’s face against the shattered mirror with his other. he squirms, but a low growl from the clown causes dwight to freeze. 

“i know you got seein’ problems, sweetie,” the clown whispers in his ear. breath grossly hot.” i’m just helpin’ you see what a nice little girl you make.” 

dwight was a little too close to see his face properly, but he certainly didn’t look like a “nice little girl.” his makeup more so suited a discount, crackhead pornstar. with raccoon eyes from the excess mascara and bright purple eyeshadow that clashed with the shiny red lipstick. the blush was too thick, making it look like it had been painted on. staring at himself felt humiliating, especially with the bright fucking pink dress and stockings that were digging into his skin. 

“well? aren’t you gonna thank daddy?”

cold panic flooded his body. fuck fuck fuck. he squeezes his eyes shut.” th-thank you, daddy!” 

the straps are undone by the clown who tugs dwight by the front of the dress across the caravan to toss him on the bed. he clambers on after him and the bed dips down almost comically. almost. dwight stares up at him and realizes he’s started crying again. he can’t stop his body from shaking. 

the clown grins, leans down and licks up the tears. he’s ruining the blush. dwight stares up at the roof and cringes at the warm appendage running down his face. fucking disgusting. hot breath hovers over his mouth for a second, the white pupils of the clown piercing dwight’s eyes. he looks like a gross slut in his reflection. 

the kiss is open mouthed and warm, tasting like alcohol and cigarettes and everything else that's horrible. his tongue moves around dwight’s mouth like a snake, way too long and thick to be normal. dwight almost feels like hes choking on a slug. he doesn’t put any effort to kiss back, even if he knows he might get in trouble for it. but the clown seems too hot and bothered to care. 

theres a string saliva connecting their mouths when the clown pulls back. dwight feels disgusting. the clown looks amused. he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing red lipstick all over his arm. 

the clown goes in for another kiss and pulls up the bottom of dwight’s dress, squeezing dwight’s member rather harshly. the young man jolts. his eyes are wide as saucers. he wants to scream and bite and kick. he just squirms a little bit, earning himself a hard slap on the inner thigh that left a big red mark as a warning. 

“my baby girl got such a cute little penis,” the clown barks out with laughter and gives dwight’s dick a quick stroke. which was actually average size, if a little below. the clown was just fucking gross. he presses into the tip with the pad of his thumb. dwight wants to vomit.” daddy’s gonna go get that little bottle from earlier so we can get to the real fun, okay princess?” 

the bottle. dwight pales. he hated those things so so fucking much. it’s removed from the shelf with a hum. the clown pulls a rag from the back of his pants, dumps a good amount of the pretty pink liquid onto it, and climbs back above dwight. the survivor moves backwards without realizing it. he shakes his head. 

“n-no! i’m a good girl, i don’t need the medicine! i promise!” 

the clown laughs. he ignores dwight’s pleads and smothers his face in the cloth.” breathe it in, baby. c’mon. be good for daddy.” 

the concoctions were always ridiculously effective. whatever it was supposed to do kicked in right away. try as he might, it was impossible to not breathe in the sweet smelling liquid. his mind feels like its melting. that was never a good thing. 

the clown’s hands feel searing when they return to dwight’s body. he moans at the contact. the clown coos at dwight for every sound he makes, praising him for being such a good girl. so pretty in all her makeup and nice little dress. his favorite. he reaches under the dress and rubs circles around dwight’s navel, moves up to pinch his nipples, and brushes the sides of dwight’s hips. the bottle of the day basically made every part of dwight’s body a huge erogenous zone. 

dwight felt disgusting. he had tried to stifle his moans, but it was too much. he hated the way the clown could do this to him. he felt so separate from himself, so torn in half. it’s getting harder and harder to focus, especially when the clown pulls down one of the stockings and licks the flesh of his inner thigh. he doesn’t want to lose himself. fuck. he really doesn't. but every passing second he couldn’t remember why he didn’t want to. the clown’s never been this gentle with him before, why not enjoy it? 

because he was a rapist! but dwight can’t help but moan at the feeling of the clown’s tongue against his balls, alternating between wide and flat and circles them with the tip. dwight’s never got attention down there with the clown’s mouth before. it feels so so intoxicating. he knows it's the drug talking. but it doesn’t matter. he basically squeals when the clown takes them into his mouth, swirling the sacks with his tongue. it was so hot and wet.

his fists are white as he grips what he can of the mattress. the clown pulls back from under dwight’s dress and dwight sobs at the loss of the sensation. he catches himself before he begs for more and sticks the tips of his fingers into his mouth to bite down. shut up! shut up! he doesn’t want to degrade himself like that… or at least thats what he tells himself for now. 

“doesn’t that feel good, princess?” the clown pets dwight’s clothed leg.” daddy cares so much about you, don’t you know that?” 

he hasn’t before. dwight’s hand is pulled away from his mouth, replaced with the clown’s foul tasting fingers again. he tugs dwight’s tongue and rubs the top of his mouth. just exploring. saliva runs down dwight’s face, along with trails of splotchy mascara from all his sobbing. cute. 

makes for a nice picture. maybe he can get that ghostface freak with the camera involved one day for a photoshoot. 

he pulls his fingers from dwight’s mouth with a pop, dragging his digits down dwight’s lower lip to smear some lipstick down his chin. dwight looks dazed as he watches the clown lift his dress up again. he presses his finger against dwight’s pink little hole and shoves it inside without any resistance.” look at that nice cunt of yours, sucking up my fingers.” 

dwight couldn’t see past the pink frills of his dress. he could feel the intrusion up his ass, though. the way it rubbed his sensitive walls. he moans with his mouth open. the clown doesn’t waste time to shove two other fingers in there, scissoring his hole open. he usually never bothered with too much prep. this is the most he’s ever done. heh. 

one of the best things about serving the entity, besides easy access to victims and fingers, and his own little bitch to break without worrying about getting caught, was the fat, huge dick it gave him. he was always rather large, but now it was ridiculous. 

the clown frees his monstrous dick from his pants and aligns it with dwight’s hole, hooking one of his arms underneath dwight’s thigh to lift it up for better access. usually dwight would be squirming and openly sobbing right now, sometimes begging for help or the entity or some other shit. sometimes its cute sometimes it isn’t. the clown thrusts forward without warning, sheathing his dick into dwight’s welcoming ass. 

the shriek he gets from the smaller man is beautiful. dwight’s face is scarlet, his eyes unfocussed. the makeup reminds clown of his favorite pornstars. his rectum stretches uncomfortably around the clown’s gigantic dick, dwight’s stomach cramps uncomfortably, and he swears he can taste the sourness of the clown’s penis in his mouth. his eyes flutter closed and he leans his head back against the mattress. it feels bigger than it did before. 

there are immediate black splotches that crowd his vision the moment the clown starts moving. his insides feel warm and wet. his whole body jolts at the movement, but it isn’t the brutal fucking like a rabbit pace the clown usually likes. there’s a rhythm to it with an unusual slowness. dwight whines like a whore at the slow build up of speed, the penis stretching his belly comically and dwight reaches down the front of his dress to press against the shape of the cock inside of him. 

“look at how accepting that cunt of yours is, baby girl. you’re so wet for me. hopefully i won’t get you pregnant.” he finishes his speech with a bark of laughter that breaks off in a cough. 

dwights head spins. he didn’t want to get pregnant. he knits his eyebrows together. the worry that briefly floods his system is forgotten the second the clown says fuck it and really picks up speed. dwight rocks violently with the clown’s thrusts, his whole body jolted by the cock he swears he can feel in the back of his throat. 

if they were in the real world and not some fucked up realm, he surely would have died from his stomach being ripped open from the inside. 

his tongue lols out of his mouth and his eyes roll into the back of his head. nothing feels real except for the monstrous penis carving his insides, and he fucking loves it! it fills him perfectly and scratches that itch inside of him he never knew he had. every part of him that was screaming inside his head about how he’s getting raped, humiliated by being dressed up as a girl, and drugged by a man who kills his friends all the time seemed to shatter. 

he was the clowns little slutty and it felt like he finally knew who he was. the entity was pleased. 

“d-daddy! god, i fucking love your cock! break me open, daddy!” dwight sobs along with a bunch of other obscene shit.” make me pregnant, i wanna have your kids! please, daddy!” 

the clown grins. he drills into dwight with his massive dick. destroys his mind and body. dwight comes all over himself first with a shout, he blinks slowly to try to stay awake, and the clown pulls him as far down on his cock as possible, sending huge ropes of cum into the poor survivors body. it dribbles out of dwight’s mouth even! fuck! 

his asshole gapes widely when the clown pulls out with cum pouring out like a faucet. all his insides were drowned in it. dwight was really struggling to stay awake at this point, his head droops to the side and his breathing begins to slow down. 

“can’t go to bed yet, girlie. you gotta clean up your mess.” 

the clown points to the cum staining the mattress. dwight’s mouth is open and his eyes are unfocussed but he nods. the pain from being torn open on such a huge dick was obvious the stifled way that he moved forward. he tucks his legs beneath him and leans forward to lick up all the semen that leaked from his ass. gross. the clown hums and pulls out his flask to drink while he watches dwight trail his tongue across the dirty bed, gobbling up sperm like a good little girl. 

fuck. it would be hot if he actually had a cunt to impregnate and a more feminine shape, maybe some tits too. his girly face wasn’t enough anymore now that the clown has that picture in his mind. 

maybe for christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish all the MLMs out there a very wonderful christmas


End file.
